nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DimiTalen/International Wiki Organization
(en) Advise and comments on the design page are welcome on this talk page. * (nl) Advies, overleg en commentaar betreffende de bijhorende ontwerppagina is hier welkom. ---- Replaced from the original Dutch page Wat is trio? --OWTB 1 jun 2008 18:44 (UTC) :Da's gwn m'n derde kladpagina :) Dimitri hr. Neyt 1 jun 2008 18:57 (UTC) ::Oewww... :D Mss vertaal ik nog iets hiervan als ik weer 's niets te doen heb, maar ik ben nu foetsie. Morgen Duits Schriftelijke Overhoring :'( (dit jaar alleen maar 1'en gehaald daarvoor...) --OWTB 1 jun 2008 18:59 (UTC) :::Tss :) Dimitri hr. Neyt 1 jun 2008 19:04 (UTC) ::::Maar hij staat er een 6 voor. Haha +7. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 1 jun 2008 19:07 (UTC) Stoppen met overdrijven, he. :::::Moelejan, een 5 :D --OWTB 11:30, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Names Wat denken jullie van de voorgestelde namen? Iemand een beter idee? Dimitri hr. Neyt 1 jun 2008 19:09 (UTC) :Zijn goed. Alleen wat doen we dan met de uwn.wikia? Hernoemen en laten redirecten naar het nieuwe adres (blijkt mogelijk te zijn) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 1 jun 2008 19:11 (UTC) ::Ja? Ik zou wel proberen te leren uit't verleden: de UWN-site heeft 't nooit zo heel goed gedaan, omdat er op bepaalde momenten bv. op meerdere wiki's overlegd werd, en omdat er behalve wat droog overleg niets op die wiki was (behalve toen je je mini-staten project uitvoerde natuurlijk). Misschien is het beter de hoofdzetel ook echt elke 6 maanden naar een andere wiki te verplaatsen, bv. zes maandenlang op Nation, RoWiki, Landj etc. En in dat geval uwn.wikia slopen. Dimitri hr. Neyt 1 jun 2008 19:13 (UTC) :::Aesopos' project* . Weet ik veel, 't is aan jullie. Ik weet eigenlijk wel zeker dat het weer een zwakke org wordt, op zijn duur. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 1 jun 2008 19:20 (UTC) ::::Tja, dat zit erin. Maar het zal ons hopelijk binden en uit het verleden kunnen we alleen maar leren, in de hoop dat deze beter wordt dan de UWN. Dimitri hr. Neyt 1 jun 2008 19:22 (UTC) :::::Vreêland had nog bestaan als Dimitri toen niet de verkeerde beslissing had genomen :'( --OWTB 2 jun 2008 04:49 (UTC) ::::::Hallo, ben ik weer een paar straten achter ? Is Vreêland ondertussen verhuisd naar Libertas ? --¿Lars Washington? 2 jun 2008 06:35 (UTC) ::::::Wat was er met Vrêeland mss? Dimitri hr. Neyt 2 jun 2008 15:40 (UTC) :::::::@Aesopos, oui oui. :::::::@Dimitri, ik heb gewaarschuwd dat Vreeland kapot zou gaan als de UWN er niet naartoe ging. Deze keer dus verstandig besluit nemen. --OWTB 2 jun 2008 15:57 (UTC) ::::::::Aja, idd.Dimitri hr. Neyt 2 jun 2008 16:00 (UTC) :Ik zit nog steeds met mijn bijdragen op UWN die zouden kunnen verhuizen naar ... ik weet niet waar. Wanneer jullie dit zou interesseren zou ik wel UWN onder mijn digibeethoede nemen en er iets van maken waar iedereen zich misschien thuis zou kunnen voelen. Inderdaad zoiets als de Verenigde Naties, Wanneer ik nu regelmatig bijdragen lever en we een democratisch verkozen voorzitter hebben en een afgevaardigde per land, dan kan toch niets meer fout lopen? Of toch ? ¿Lars Washington? 2 jun 2008 16:12 (UTC) ::Dat vind ik een goed idee. Dimitri hr. Neyt] 6 jun 2008 15:04 (UTC) This page is replaced to the English language wiki. :> Nations Here. :Dimitri hr. Neyt 6 jun 2008 15:04 (UTC) ::Aaa, and this is also German =? Cléo 21:06, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::: Nope, it's dutch. If it were german, I could understand it. As it is I can make out around 60% of it...Charles WalkerPost 22:02, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, it's the Dutch language. Funny, I can make 70% out of German, but I've got a (in German note system) 6 (4 in Dutch system) for it :D Maybe it's because I'm native Limburgish or speak Ripuarian even more than I speak Dutch (((A))) --OWTB 05:27, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Cettattia Why not Cettatia? --OWTB 05:37, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :Well I though of that too. For me it would be great to admit Cetta as well to the new league, but then you or somebody else needs to tell me he/she will be working on that wikia and making an active one of it. Now, it is under adoption request, I saw. Will you do that? 06:45, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::Greenday is working a lot, if he gets inactive I'll jump in --OWTB 06:57, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, then I'll add Cettatie too. 07:16, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Languages I know I'm irritating again but I've got another question. What do you mean with the passage: Offesjeel teks vanne organizasie dene in al die täöl veurhenj te zeen. '' --OWTB 06:21, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :Ik versta geen Limburgs, dat weet je 06:45, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::Oej... Ef geduld aub. --OWTB 06:57, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::Officiële teksten van de organisatie dienen in al die talen voorhanden te zijn. --OWTB 06:58, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, I mean that all official texts (treaties, international laws, speeches etc.) should be provided in all official languages of the new league. 07:16, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Funny, Mäöres has over 8 official state languages :D Limburgish, Ancient Mäöres, New Standard Mäöres, Alpemäöres, Saenteims Mäöres and so on :D --OWTB 07:18, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh... In that case, I'll change the text a little, because eight (or more!) is way too much. What about ''the nation's official languages, up to three? 07:21, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Let's wait, I've never tried to translate something, but the languages really exist (made my own dictionary :D) --OWTB 07:24, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::: 07:25, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I've found the list. The official 9 languages are: Limburgish, Ancient Mäöres, New Mäöres, Alpemäöres, Saenteimmäöres, Saenteimplat, Gäörnerplat, Zuudkal, Plāttern (Mediaevel Limburgish) The last four are quite easy because they are Limburgish dialects and I speak Mediaevel Limburgish on daily base (huh? yes, I'm trying to become a speaker on native level of it) The Mäöres languages are difficult as they all are rich of cases, irregularities and are not based on Indo-European. --OWTB 07:30, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Contra I have voted contra Pierlot McCrooke 08:03, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes I saw so 08:04, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::That is because we will get new conflicts with adlibita Pierlot McCrooke 08:06, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::Pierlot: now there are two options: :::* ignoring eachother and not having great conflicts, :::* solving the problems with Adlibita by discussing them. :::I would choose the second one. I don't like to ignore. 08:07, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I would chose the second Pierlot McCrooke 08:08, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, then we need a positive organ to discuss with Adlibita and all the other wiki nations, which should be our friends and not our foes. 08:12, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::I have changed my vote Pierlot McCrooke 08:19, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::: That is great. If we will discuss with Adlibita and the other members in a friendly and democratic way, they even might become good friends and partners of ours. 08:21, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Why not an Wiki Football Championship, something like the european Pierlot McCrooke 08:22, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::That could be organized indeed, but not by the IWO I think. IWO will be a political and diplomatical organization. 08:24, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I have suggestion for name of the organisator:Union of Wiki Football Associations Pierlot McCrooke 08:26, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Sápùù Dimitriem Hereby, Repften, Cettatia, Mäöres, Ilenulando, Adlibita and Little Scotland rerecognize the State of Vreêland to be an official country. (da's 'n meerderheid dus voeg maar toe) --OWTB 09:29, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :Eum, staat die ook niet open voor adoptie?? 09:35, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::Nee. --OWTB 09:40, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::Ah ok. Kijk, dan geldt hetzelfde: als jij of iemand anders er terug energie in wil en kan steken, is het goed voor mij. Voeg Vreêland dan maar toe in de Kroeg. 09:46, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Jonge, ik durf je te wedde dat ik 'm in 'n week tijd weer aan 't draaie heb. :D --OWTB 09:46, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Super 09:47, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Goed hè --OWTB 09:48, 7 June 2008 (UTC) L'IWO Who's going to take care of it? Where will the headquarters be? --OWTB 11:19, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :Staat toch in de tekst? It says it will be situated in the homeland of the Secretary General, every six months elected. 11:24, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::Oeps... --OWTB 11:26, 7 June 2008 (UTC)